Don't you cry no more
by LiPooh
Summary: Songfiction of "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas, because I just had to do it. That's so their song. Anyway, Style.


_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Why were they like this? The only thing he wanted was spend time with him, and suddenly their parents freak out and act like that. Both his and Stan's parents. It was somewhat expected from the Broflovskis this kind of reaction, especially from Sheila, but they were surprised when the Marshs agreed and acted just the same way.

Adults overreact so easily.

Especially the ones from South Park, but the weirdest is that they only actually do something when an extremely odd situation (the ones that only happen in South Park) crosses their way, and it evolves specifically their city. For example, when Stan and Cartman hit that beaver dam, making a whole city flood, everyone thought it was because of global warming, and hid inside the school. But when the Japanese were killing whales and dolphins all around the world, no one cared. He didn't care either, but that's beside the point.

And what he did wasn't unexpected of him or any of his friends. In that evening, Kyle had asked his parents if he could spend the night at Stan's house, like he usually did every Friday since they could remember, and they had said no. Oddly enough, he cocked his head aside and asked them the reason of their denial, but his mother just closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side, while his father pointed at the stairway, demanding him to go to his room and be grounded. Grounded? Kyle hadn't been grounded since his parents accepted it wasn't useful, or even possible, for that matter. Their son had always been a grade A student (some even considered him the most intelligent person in the whole town), he knew when to be polite, and regularly made his prayers. Leaving aside the fact he always kept his room cleaned, with everything in its place, always did homework, even if he didn't have any that day, he would study anyway, and always obeyed his mother. The Broflovskis really didn't have a reason for not to let him go to Stan's house and remain their little tradition intact.

So he ran away. It wasn't strange of Kyle to do that, or any child (especially if they are from South Park), and that's why their reactions surprised him and his super best friend so much.

Kyle was sitting on Stan's bed, with his friend right beside him. Both swallowed by the darkness of the cold nights in South Park, with only a couple of squares of light on the floor from a lamppost sitting outside on the sidewalk, lightening the room just enough for them to be able to look at each other. They were keeping their conversation low, so no other member of the Marsh family would hear them, though in one hour or so (it felt like one hour), Randy broke in his son's room, with his wife right behind him. With a flashlight in hands, Sharon called the Broflovskis and told them to come as quickly as possible to their house.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

His mother was angry, he could tell. Her face was all red and her teeth were almost breaking from clenching on one another. She took hold of his shirt and tossed him from Stan's room to the hallway in one quick, yet heavy and forceful, movement. He kept his eyes on the Marshs, which were yelling at their son, and occasionally at each other, for not letting the other speak an entire sentence without interfering, as he was dragged away. Kyle tried to take a look at his friend and apologize for the unexpected (and unbelievable, besides pointless) scene their parents were making (he just _knew_ it was all Sheila's idea), because it was his fault.

It was times like these he wished Stan knew how to read lips, like him.

Said boy, though, tried to push his parents away and help the redhead with his own, but was all in vein when Shelley came along and held his wrists tight behind his back. There was no escaping now. All he could do was watch hopeless, and in confusion, his friend being dragged away, almost choking to death by his own mother.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

Sighed. Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls, and it was useless trying to stop them. 'How oddly strange all adults acted earlier…' Now this thought was certainly not going to leave Kyle's mind, until a plausible answer rises. He turned on his side, letting his eyes travel from the ceiling of his bedroom to the window, to the sky. How the moon's size and beauty in that evening were unnoticed by both, him and his best friend, he didn't know, but was surely a reminder to stargaze more often.

All the thoughts and wonders (most of them being a plan to steal his cell phone back to text Stan and apologize) were making him out of it, and consequentially his eyelids heavy.

"Gerald, you heard the woman! I am worried, too, but you heard about what she saw on Stan's Math homework!"

Jesus, how Sheila talks loudly. Kyle could hear her voice clearly as if there wasn't even a wall separating their rooms, but that's not what's relevant at the moment. 'Tsk, his homework is something rare. Specially his Math one…' And Kyle would go over his house to help him every day with it, but they would just talk and watch television instead, until there's five minutes left for him to go home before dinner, so he would quickly explain everything Stan had to know for the exam, but they would still text each other or chat on MSN either way once he get home before go to bed.

"I don't know what to do, either, but I think it's best for every one if we just keep them apart for a while… If those feelings truly exist, they will vanish in a couple of weeks."

The first thing in Kyle's head after that was his friendship with Stan, but… What if there was something else? Their parents think there's something else, because… Of what Stan wrote on his homework? What was it? What _is_ it?

"Listen to me, Gerald; just think of the way they interact with each other, and act around each other, with all these sleepovers and hugs and kisses on the cheek, saying doing all of that is okay because they are 'super best friends'."

…

Kyle did enjoy hugging Stan and kissing him on the cheek. They're like brothers. Stan is kind of a brother to him. Actually, more than that. He's like… That person you can tell everything to, and always count on, and that you just _know_ they will be there for you when you need them. Someone you can trust on, and hold on to because they would never leave you; it's not even a valid option in any context. When something goes wrong, you don't have to say a word, and they come and hug you, without saying anything, either. Being busy, or irritated, or not having time for anything, they stop and listen to you and offer you a helping hand when you don't have who else to turn to.

His friendship with Stan is just the only thing in the world he would never trade for anything and never change, not even the slightest bit.

"But still, even if it's all a lie, prepare yourself if you see them both making out."

Any normal kid would be going "what, what the fuck, mom. Ew, seriously." But Kyle was really thinking of Stan.

And himself.

The other with that gorgeous smile on his face, walking nearer and nearer him, then stopping in front of him, before raise a hand to softly touch his skin. Going from his chin to his jaw bone, carefully tracing them, loving the blush he was getting in reply. As the breeze blows through them, he leans down, closing the space between them, and pressing his lips gently against Kyle's. A magical and indescribable feeling made the redhead's heart speed up and his lips move with the other's, letting a soft, barely audible moan escape from the back of his throat.

He rose from his bed as quickly as Flash as his alarm went off to wake him up for school. Gasping and sweating and confused. 'Holy shit…' Having a sexual attraction towards his best friend isn't as big of a deal as knowing which part of what he has record of is true.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

Kyle walked down the school's hallway, looking for his best friend.

In his surroundings were, out of every one he doesn't know, Wendy talking to Bebe near her locker. They were comparing their nail polish colors and laughing, probably talking about girly subjects, too. Clyde was walking in the opposite direction of him, along with Token; both in silence, which was odd. The brunette is always so talkative… Craig, on the other hand, was leaning by Tweek's locker, uninterestedly watching everyone who passes by as the blonde selects his books.

Eric Cartman's absence in school this very day is of utter importance, for it means Kyle can concentrate on what he's going to tell Stan, without having to lose his temper to that anti-Semite.

He stood by his friend and poked him on the shoulder, making two bright blue eyes shine at him. "Hey, Kyle. Missed the bus, huh?" That killing chuckle. It's so smooth and nostalgic. Even if they only spent some hours without talking to each other, it felt like an eternity for Kyle. "Hi, dude. Sorry for yesterday…"

"It's fine, dude." Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling that beautiful smile of his.

He smiled back, then remembered; "Oh, dude, I need to check something. Can I see your Math homework?"

The other raised his brows and was about to hand him his notebook, when his eyes went wide in a matter of a millisecond and he hid it under the other books he had in hands. "Uh, I didn't do homework."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at him, with that typical face Stan knows so well, that said 'I know you're lying'. Which, Stan had noticed a couple of years ago, that is the same face as for when someone acts like Captain Obvious, which goes something like 'oh, really, now?'.

He bit his bottom lip while trying to formulate a better excuse for Kyle, which both of them knew it wasn't going to convince the redhead. "I, uh…" Failed already.

Stan dropped his head slightly and sighed, before look back at his friend. "I have to tell you something, Kyle." Was all he could say, for the bell rang and everyone was making their way to the classrooms. Kyle didn't move an inch, so he continued. "F-For the past few months, I… I've been… Having these, uh…" He trailed off, so dropped the sentence and started again. "I think I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and not in a platonic way." He could feel the temperature of his cheeks rise, and found himself not being able to make eye contact with the redhead.

Kyle couldn't move. 'So this is about **love**…'

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

Without another word, their lips were locked. Kyle's arms were wrapped around Stan's neck, and eventually, Stan kissed him back, placing his hands on Kyle's hips. Their lips parted for seconds, only to be pressed against the other's again, fitting on one another like they were made for it. The synch was enough to make Kyle moan softly, smiling in the kiss.

When they parted, Stan looked into his (boy?)friend's eyes, clearly still confused. "I love you, too, Stan."

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more, no_

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry _

_Don't you cry no more, no more_


End file.
